


From Eden

by KatStratford



Series: Serena Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Serena Simmons, filthy porn, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStratford/pseuds/KatStratford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena hasn't seen Chris in two months and she is Not Subtle about what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

Despite having drunk two glasses of champagne on an empty stomach, Serena got Chris’s security code right on the first try. She kicked off her shoes in the entryway, singing, “Fuck you, Gucci heels!” as she flexed her toes. She heard a laugh and a “Hey,” from the living room and smiled.

“I swear to Christ,” she called, stomping over to the sectional where Chris was sprawled in jeans and a soft-looking sweater, watching the Celtics. “I’m never making an awards-bait movie again. No big costumes, no philosophical bullshit, and definitely no ugly-prosthetic makeovers. I haven’t had a full meal in a goddamn month and the only thing that kept me from passing out tonight was Jennifer Jason Leigh sharing the Thin Mints in her purse, god bless her.” 

“Good to see you too,” he laughed, sitting up and stretching. His shirt rode up, showing a strip of his pale belly, and Serena bit back a squeak. Between her filming, his reshoots, then the awards-season craziness, she hadn’t seen Chris in the flesh in nearly two months. Skype and vibrators had lost their novelty weeks ago. 

“What was tonight’s event?” He asked, absent-mindedly scratching at his beard. Serena swayed forward, forcefully resisting the urge to physically throw herself at him.

“Some something about women in something,” she offered, having already forgotten the entire evening. She reached back to unzip the pencil skirt she’d poured herself into and shimmied out of it. “I’m gonna be honest with you,” she said, pushing her hands up under her loose top. “I spent the entire evening thinking about your dick.” She made quick work of her bra and panties and started on the pins in her hair. “And making a list of every filthy thing I want it, and you, obviously, to do to me tonight.”

Chris tilted his head slowly and flicked his eyes over Serena’s body. “Yeah?” he rumbled. “You gonna give me the list, or do you want me to guess?” She was so mesmerized by the movement of his bottom lip that she barely registered the question.

Serena stepped forward, but Chris shook his head. She pressed her lips together and said, “Listen, you can make me beg, but I gotta warn you: it won’t be sexy begging. It’ll be like, _please mom I want a puppy_ begging. The really annoying kind.”

Chris’s face scrunched up. “Did you just compare my dick to a puppy?”

Serena threw her hands in the air and said, “I am really horny and it’s making me stupid, what do you want from me?”

He threw his head back and laughed, and Serena laughed too, loud and bright and so happy she had to wiggle her shoulders to let some of it out. And when Chris looked at her again with open affection and said, “C’mere,” well, she didn’t actually dive onto him, but it was a near thing.

“What’s the first thing on the list?” He asked breathlessly after she’d finished thoroughly reacquainting herself with his mouth.

“Getting you inside me,” she replied, running her hands all over his torso. He arched and bared his neck for her. “God, I’d almost forgotten what a slut you are for getting your chest rubbed.”

“Honey, I’m a slut for everything you do,” he replied. “Lean up a second so I can get my jeans off.”

She did, burying her face in his neck and inhaling deeply. She’d missed the smell of him the most. A couple of times she’d even come over to his house and climbed into his bed, and rubbed herself off with the scent of him all around her. Holding him and touching him and smelling him all at the same time was almost too much. She was so aroused, her cunt slick and hot between her legs, that she felt like she could come at any moment.

Serena licked softly along the edge of his beard, feeling more than hearing him groan as he kicked off his pants. She got a hand on his dick before he did, stroked until he said, “Rena, please.” Then she lined up and sank onto the head of his cock and, oh, fuck, it had been too long. She was so tight that she might have paused if she wasn’t so frantic for him. She was too turned on for it to hurt, but she had to go slow; had to breathe through it and remind her body how much she wanted Chris deep inside of her.

She whimpered against his shoulder as she finally, finally bottomed out. He made soothing noises and stroked up and down her spine with shaking fingertips. “So good, sweetheart,” he murmured in her ear. “My sweet girl. Gonna take care of you now, all right? Gonna make you feel so good.”

“I can,” she started, leaning back to brace her hands on his shoulders, but she felt like she was moving underwater, her body slow and heavy with pleasure.

“No, honey,” he laughed. “Don’t. Just let go. I’ve got you.” He grabbed the bottoms of her thighs and started bouncing her on his dick.

If she’d had any sort of higher brain function left, Serena would have been embarrassed by the way she collapsed against him. It was selfish, she knew, but fuck if letting him manhandle her didn’t get her off faster than anything. From the way he was growling and shoving his dick up into her, she suspected it did the same for him.

Chris wove his fingers into the hair at the base of Serena’s neck and yanked. The delicious pain was enough to knock her out of her sex-stupor and she began rolling her hips, rocking on his dick as he fucked her deep and hard.

“Come on, sweet girl, I wanna feel you,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. She could feel the tension everywhere in his body and knew he was holding back for her.

Serena’s whole body was so lit up that she didn’t even realize how close she was until she reached down and touched her clit, a shudder running through her before her scream caught in her throat and she clenched down hard on Chris’s thick dick inside her. 

He gasped like he’d been hit, and she couldn’t stop herself from digging her nails into his shoulder as she felt him come, hot and messy, inside her.

They sat shaking and wrapped around each other until they’d both caught their breath. Serena was mildly horrified to find that her orgasm had just barely taken the edge off her hunger for him until Chris said, “Fuck, I wish I was still 20. I already want to fuck you again.”

She huffed a laugh. “Well, I’ve got a few ideas.”

“A whole list, right?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah. It gets pretty creative.” She wasn’t sure some of the items obeyed the laws of physics, to be honest.

He pushed her hair off of her neck before replying solemnly, “You saying we should stretch before round two?”

Serena cracked up.

“Hey,” he said, laughing with her. “Marvel will kick my ass if I dislocate my shoulder or something.”

Serena clicked her tongue. “Stretching doesn’t help with that. Do you even lift, bro?”

Chris’s response was to stand up, holding Serena by her thighs and carrying her towards the bedroom. “Wow,” she said admiringly. “You made that seem easy.”

“That’s because I’m a good actor,” he grunted, dropping her on his bed. “Ow. Man, maybe I _should_ have stretched.”

She sat up as he sat down and said, “I need to take off my makeup.” She patted his belly. “Catch your breath, old man. I’m not done with you yet.”

Serena lined up her four kinds of makeup remover on the bathroom counter and got to work on the industrial-strength goop on her face. Apparently she took long enough that Chris got bored, because he wandered into the bathroom as she was trying to scrub the last of the eyelash glue from her lids. She’d learned the importance of getting all of it off the hard way, having woken up one morning with an eye glued shut. Chris, the asshole, had offered to get her an eye-patch and tri-corner hat to complete the look.

Now, he grabbed a towel and ran it under water in the sink. “Can I clean you up?” He said with a self-conscious smile.

“Impatient!” She teased. “You know you’ve got an all-access pass. Go for it.”

He chuckled and stood behind her, kissing her neck as he ran the cloth over the sticky insides of her thighs. “I really want to eat you out,” he murmured in her ear, rubbing at her breast with his free hand. “I can get on my knees here. We can go back to the bed and you can ride my face. Or both. But I’m gonna lick you until you cry.”

“Jesus,” she hissed, unable to keep herself from riding his hand as he rubbed the towel along her cunt. “That is...one hell of a promise.” She laughed shakily as he dropped the washcloth and let his fingers slide along her slit. 

“Mmm,” he said agreeably. “Normally I wouldn’t be so confident, but when you went from 'hello' to sitting on my dick in less than five minutes, I figured it might be the sort of night where you’ll let me go at you until you’re fucking wrecked.” He slid two fingers into her as he talked and Serena whimpered.

“Oh, daddy,” she whispered, and he bit at her hairline hard enough that Serena could picture the imprint of his teeth, a jagged oval at the top of her neck.

He rubbed his dick against her ass and finger-fucked her until she was boneless and gasping, splayed out over the vanity in probably the least sexy pose imaginable.

Chris slowly pulled out of her and ran his wet fingertips over Serena’s cheek, saying, “Let’s move this somewhere more comfortable, yeah?” And Serena almost automatically said she was fine. But then she thought about her sweet boyfriend teasing her to orgasm on the soft sheets of his bed and said, “Yeah.”

She walked ahead of him, swaying her hips exaggeratedly, and saw that he’d pulled down all the covers on the bed. “You boy scout,” she teased.

“Less laundry,” he replied, reaching forward and lifting her ass cheeks then letting them go. “Christ, I missed that jiggle.”

“I take it back; you’re a pig,” she laughed.

“Says the woman who said she missed my dick before saying she missed me.”

“Oh, fine. C’mere.” She climbed onto the bed and he followed, kissing her neck and holding her hips as she settled onto her back. “I missed your mouth, too,” she murmured as he kissed over her chest, licking and biting at her nipples until she moaned and arched her hips.

She turned them onto their sides, wanting to touch him. Serena ran her fingers up into the hair at the back of his head, scratching at his scalp until he rumbled with pleasure. “Missed that noise,” she whispered, tracing her free hand along his arm, then across his back and through the hair on his chest, remapping his body.

“Yeah, you always forget to play with my hair during phone sex,” he said, his smile curving against her cheek. He leaned up to kiss her forehead and his beard dragged over her cheek and nose, making her giggle. It was funny the things that she noticed after being away from him--the woodsy smell of his beard, the way his fingertips continually pressed and released her flesh like morse code against her skin.

“What do you want?” she asked, their code for _say something filthy, please_.

“To hear you come,” he replied, working his hand between her legs again. “To make you cry and beg me to stop because you feel so good you think you might pass out.” He stroked gently over her clit as he spoke and Serena felt like she was on fire.

“Harder,” she whined, rubbing against him everywhere they were touching. “Please, please. I need it.”

“What if I make you wait?” He said, face so close that his lips touched hers as he spoke. “How about if I keep you right on edge until I can get hard again then fuck you until you scream?”

Serena lifted her leg and rested her knee on his hip. She felt his sharp intake of breath as the scent of her cunt hit him. She knew how to win this game. “But daddy, I’ve been so good,” she whispered and tried not to laugh at how quickly his breathing went ragged. “I thought about you whenever I touched my pussy. I moaned for you whenever you wanted. Make me come, daddy? Please?”

He pushed three fingers into her without warning and rubbed hard at her clit with his thumb. Serena grabbed his shoulders and shoved her hips down onto his hand until her orgasm hit her like a freight train, coming hot and wet against his palm. Chris kissed all over her neck and shoulders, drawing out her pleasure until she was shaking with it, mindlessly rubbing her body against his just because it felt so fucking good.

“I need a nap,” she slurred when they finally broke apart.

He barked out a laugh. “Yeah, okay. Recovery time. Then I’m gonna fuck you again.”

“Right. I was promised pussy-licking, also.”

He sat up to grab the blankets and Serena absent-mindedly admired the lines of his back. “Should we write this down?”

He flopped back down, tucking the sheets around her shoulders and tangling his feet with hers. “How about we agree not to spend two months apart again? Then we’ll have less catching up to do.”

“But the catching up is so fun,” she purred, pressing her nose to his neck.

“I missed you,” he whispered as she drifted off to sleep. She hummed in agreement.


End file.
